Killing Sparrow
by Royal Crown
Summary: Twinkle Twinkle Little Sparrow, watch me kill your favorite Arrow, Watch a spear go through her head, in the morning she'll be dead. Twinkle Twinkle Little Sparrow, there goes your favorite Arrow...
1. Chapter 1

**Killing Sparrow.  
**_The world stopped when they called my name. Next thing I knew, I was being shoved into a train and taking to the Capital to participate in their games. A game that I know I would not win.  
_

**This is the 48****th**** annual Hunger Games! Welcome Welcome! (Sorry couldn't resist) This is NOT a SYOC (submit your own character) it's more like the story than anything else; told from one person's point of view. Anyway, enjoy and May the Odds be Evva in your Fava!  
**  
I look at my axe; it wouldn't be in use for a while. I pick it up and swing it out of anger and depression. Today was the Reaping and 5 years ago my brother had been called; he was only twelve. No one volunteered; those selfish _bastards_. He was the fifth one to die, during the blood bath.  
Two years after that, there was a dieses that hit our district and wiped out a third of the population; my family and I caught it and one night our house caught fire. I was too weak to move, to save my family. By the time the Peacekeepers got there, the house was in ashes and in the middle of it was me.  
A peacekeeper took me in with his family and he soon became my best friend; years later we began living together and he's the only thing that keeps me together.  
"Easy, Sparrow." He whispered wrapping his arms around my waist and leading me towards the bathroom. "Get dressed, we need to go soon."  
"Nice colours." I murmur as I get dressed into the blouse and skirt he picked out for me.  
"I can't hear you." He growled as he laced up his boots.  
"Never mind then."  
"Hurry up, we're going to be late."  
"Why do you want to hurry?" I snarl.  
"Because if we don't we won't get any money and with that we won't be able to live."  
I sigh, "Go on ahead, I need some personal time."  
He gives me a kiss before taking his gun and leaving the house.  
I sit on the bed and look down at my hands, trying to prevent tears from falling. I hated this day and will forever will. I look up into the mirror. I was named Sparrow after my looks; tall and agile, dark hair, high cheek bones. The only thing that I didn't have was brown eyes; instead they were dark green, like the forest.  
I take my hair out of its normal bun and let it flow naturally. I rub some pine on the inside of my wrists and lift them up to my face and breathe in the earthy scent. I loved the forest and I loved my job because it had to do with the forest.  
I start to cry.  
I don't know why to be honest.  
I think it has something to do with my depression and that today was my brother's death sentence.  
I wipe my eyes quickly and make my way out the door, hoping that it wasn't a twelve year-old who was going to be picked.

"Theo BonVae."  
The whole courtyard was quite as one of the Victor's sons gets called forward.  
My thoughts on this situation: He deserved it; he was rude and arrogant and down-right horrible.  
Liva reached her hand into the girl's bowl and carefully selected a name.  
"Sparrow Lupine!"  
I froze as everyone turned to stare at me.  
I take one step forward, then another and keep on doing that until I'm halfway till the stairs. A yell stops me.  
"SPARROW! NO! SPARROW!" His voice rings out from behind me and I turn around and instantly gets swept into a hug.  
"Sparrow, don't leave me." Tanner whispers.  
"I have to." I whisper back and break away.  
"Soo Romantic." Sigh Liva dramatically. "Alright, shake hands."  
We did.

"Sparrow!" Tanner cried; a thing I've never seen him do.  
"Tanner." I whisper back, hugging him.  
"Sparrow, you can't go."  
"I have to." I choke out.  
"Alright, some them your strengths and that you're not to be messed with. Don't join the Careers. Live and come back home; I need you."  
"I need you to." I cry into his shoulder.  
"Shush, don't cry my bird. Be strong and I will be waiting for you when you get off the train."  
"You'll walk me to the train?" I whisper.  
"Of course; that is my job."  
We link hands and begin to walk out of the Justice Building.

Stepping onto the train, I stop, turn around, give Tanner one last kiss and blow a kiss and wave to the crowd; knowing I won't see them again. That fact makes my chest hurt.  
Liva smiled but rushed me in quickly. She was chatting about something that I had no clue what it was about; and honestly, I didn't really care.  
"Sit, Sparrow, sit!" She piped, as I noticed my surroundings: Large dining room, multiple chairs, plenty of food.  
I'm glaring at the food when the mentors come in; all four of them. Roy; tall, muscular and sexy, Krypton; small and agile. Elizabeth; petite but lethal, and then the youngest of them all; Lewis; not much of looks or an athlete but he was clever, and that's what you need in the games.  
Roy smiled brightly and no one could resist him, "Welcome to hell."

**And sorry its short; it will get longer! R&R my friends!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Onto the next chapter! **  
So, we each got two mentors. They had already chosen who was getting who by looking at us (I felt like I was being auctioned off and and I said that). So, guess who I got? It will surprise you.  
Roy.  
And.  
Elizabeth.  
Who would off though?  
Roy wanted me because I was a 'pretty young girl who could be used as a sex symbol and get more items by seducing and smiling.' His words, not mine. Elizabeth, on the other hand, wanted me because I 'had a steel glint in my eye like she was going to rip anyone apart. And that I wasn't a victor's child so I knew hard work and probably had muscle.' Again, her words, not mine.  
To be honest, I thought they would be saying different things; Elizabeth's more girly and 'sex symbol' and Roy with the 'muscle'. Weird, huh?  
Anyway, this is where we are at now.  
"What's your strengths?" Asked Elizabeth.  
"Well, Lizbeth, I can throw an axe, swing an axe, throw knives, run fast and…. I don't know the rest."  
"You flexible?" Asked Roy.  
"I guess?"  
"No, you can't guess. Can you jump from tree to tree without falling?"  
"Depends on how light the limb is, but yes, I can."  
"Good enough."  
"Now, boss one and boss two," I begin, placing my feet on the table and leaning back in the chair, "What's the master plan?"  
"We're still trying to figure that out." Sighed Elizabeth, placing her head in her hands.  
"Were stuck, trying to make you sexier or stronger."  
"Well, make me look sexier and when actually in the game, let out my strength."  
"We know that, dear, but how?" Elizabeth sighed again.  
"Well, leave it to the stylist?" I suggested.  
"Hmmm…." Muttered Roy.  
"Well, I'm off to bed. I guess… Night."  
I walk through the train until I hit the food cart. I smile, 'I should gain some weight…' So I try to but then I'm puking my guts up because the food is too rich. When my mentors show up, they find me still puking my guts up out the window. Luckily it wasn't hitting the train. So my mentors pull back my hair and when I had enough of throwing up, I pull my head back in.  
"You need to shower. You have throw-up in your hair." Elizabeth said bluntly.  
"Let me go shower. Then do whatever."  
"Come back here and try to eat."  
"Noooooo."  
"Yes, you need to fatten up."  
"That's what every girl wants to hear." I mutter before leaving to shower.  
**XXXXXXXXXX**  
After showering, I get changed into a white shirt with black jeans with a black jacket. Pulling my hair up, I walk towards the food area and I've sat down next to the fire.  
"This isn't furnished enough." I drawl, my sarcasm making my mentors laugh.  
Theo walks in with Lewis and Krypton, Theo sneering at me.  
"There's something on your face." I point out.  
He just glares at me.  
"Food?" Offered Roy, handing me a plate. "Eat slowly." He whispers .  
Elizabeth hands Roy a plate and sits next to me. I starts to eat slowly, but soon finish it. I walk through the crowd of people before some meat and rice onto my plate.  
"What meat is this?"  
"Sparrow."  
My eyes widened.  
"Kidding." Laughed Roy.  
"No seriously, what is it?"  
"Baby cow."  
"Ook?"  
"No clue?" Asked Elizabeth.  
"No clue." I agreed.  
It went dark.  
"The hell?" I say.  
"We're at the capitol." Explained Krypton, looking up from his conversation with Lewis and Theo.  
I push my plate to the side and walk to the window that I puked out earlier. I silently open the window as the Capitol comes into view. My mouth opens in into a little O. The city is huge and the people are dressed to weirdly.  
"Wave." Whispers Elizabeth, walking past me.  
I stick my hand out and start to wave. People reach out to grab it and throw flowers. I smile and wave, the crowd eating it up.  
"Weird costumes." I mutter to Roy.  
"Their not costumes…."  
"Damn."  
Roy laughs and drags me away from the window, towards the door.  
"Act confident, smile and wave. Touch their hands. Be brave, little Sparrow, be brave." They both whisper the last part.  
I walk out the door, smiling and laughing, waving at all the people. They reach out and try to grab my hand. I touch their hands and we all continue forward. I sigh as we're shut in the apartment.  
"Too much for you?" Asked Elizabeth.  
"Fine, just…. Tired."  
"Well to the 7th floor." Lewis commanded. Roy nods and rolls his eyes at Elizabeth. I laugh quietly into my hand. "Ready?"  
I nod.  
**Too short? Enough detail? Anyway R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, so I think it was too short but you all seem  
to agree with enough detail. Now, just need to make it a little longer. Anyway,  
thank you for all those beautiful comments! Really made me smile. Now onto the  
chapter.**

We we were able to look around quickly but then  
we had to go and get 'beautified' as Elizabeth put it.

I was handed over to a lady named Mist, and I could understand why, silver –not  
that grey-silver that old people have- but real silver hair, pale skin, light  
blue eyes, and just- you could see that she could hide in the mist. She wore  
skinny jeans, a white shirt, and a short jean jacket. "Ready?" She asks, her  
voice light and smoothing.

I nod and follow her, glancing back at my mentors for the last time today. Or  
so I thought.

"So, Sparrow, ever had a make-over before?"

"No, unless having my hair braided back for the reaping counts?"

"No, not really." Mist laughs, and it's like a tinkling sound.

"Lie down, you'll be fine." Calms Mist, pushing me gently onto a table after I  
got changed into some shorts and a tank-top.

"So what exactly are you going to do?"

"We're going to make you look beautiful!"

"Mist, you hurt my feelings, I thought I was beautiful!"

"Darling, have you seen your legs? They're covered in hair!"

"Oh.."

"Anyway, let's get started."

After an hour of plucking and waxing, I have been somewhat beautified. It felt  
like hell. They had waxed my legs and arms, no matter my protest, and then had  
been lotionend up; I felt all soft and  
smooth but it was glitter lotion and I do not like glitter. Not at all. Anyway,  
this is where we are now: me and my hair. Or my hair and I? I don't know but  
yeah, my reaction is funny in a way; a sick twisted way but still.

"What is that?" I ask in disbelief at the prong thing.

"It's a straighter, for your hair. It won't hurt, I promise." Assures Mist.

"Ok?" My voice sounded weak.

"First we need to take your hair out of its bun."

I nod and undo my bun and I must say, my hair is impressive, long and wavy. Or  
it was impressive until they had to cut it off.

"It's dead! Look at it!"

"But it's sooo long." I back-fired.

"Look, sweetie, just because its long doesn't mean it's healthy." Soothed  
Smoke, one of the assistances.

"But- but- but-b- you know what, fine!"

Smoke, Glam, and Key smiled, before pulling out scissors, shampoo, and  
conditioner.

I moan but allow them to cut my waist long hair until its halfway down my back.

"Here's a tip, keep your hair in a bun, not a pony-tail."

"On it." I nod.

So after that horrible experience of having my hair washed then cut and then  
washed again, I was ready to get dressed for the opening ceremonies. Mist walks  
back in, her fingers busy on a sketch-book.

"Ah, amazing. You defiantly look like your name sake."

"But without the feathers?" I offer.

"Don't joke, we're almost there. No one will ever forget you."

"In a good or bad way?"

"Whichever one that suits you."

"OK? So what am I wearing for the opening?" I ask kindly, trying not to piss  
her off again.

Mist hands me a silky- see-through light dress. It's pretty, even if it does  
have glitter. (What is it with everyone trying to glitter me up?) The only part  
I don't like is the see-through, I mean seriously, are they going to put me out  
like this? I hope not because it has a huge slit going up the side of my leg,  
and ya know, it's **_see-through_**.

Mist laughs, "Don't worry!" She says, looking at my face and pushing back her  
own hair, where I see a few tattoo's, "You're not going out naked, we have more  
in store for you! Come, come!" She pushes me forward to a room, past the other  
victims make-over places. Finally, she stops in-front of a door and I open it,  
stepping into the room. There i find all of district's 7 mentors and Theo. I  
snickered when I see what he's wearing.

"WHAT!"

"No need to shout, I'm only a couple of feet away." I point out.

"Fine, what are you laughing at?"

"You." I answer, now laughing.

"You're in a dress." He points out.

"No, I never thought." I say, sarcasm dripping through my voice, then I make it  
sweet, "Your also in a dress."

"It's called a toga." Clarifies Lewis.

"Shut it." Krypton sighs.

"To me, it's a dress." Laughs Roy, one arm around Elizabeth who was laughing.

I smile and go to sit down.

"Wait!" Cries Glam, while Key shoos me away from the couch.

"We're not done yet." Answers Smoke to my puzzled face.

Mist walks in with what seems like bark.

"Uhhh?" I begin, while Theo is behind me, looking confused.

"Shush, child." She hushes me and rolls out the fake/real (?) bark. She brings  
out some scissors and then starts to cut it. I see that its fake, but it looks  
and feels so real. Then they started to wrap it around us, or well parts of it.  
Wrapping it around me so some parts wouldn't show, but it still left a lot  
revealing. It was also highly uncomfortable. But I could see where they were  
going.

"We look like nymphs." I whisper, somewhat in awe.

"I've heard of those." Mist nods her head in agreement.

"Are they real?" Asks Glam, while the other two nod eagerly. I guess we're so  
wild to them so that anything that seems extraordinary must be real. Before I  
can say anything Theo jumps in, "Yes! They are."

I grab his ear and twist it. "Didn't your mother ever tell you not to lie?" I  
snap, feeling sorry for their ignorance. Roy laughs as Lewis looks mortified. I  
let go of his ear and sit down in the middle of Elizabeth and Roy. Flim, who is  
Theo's main design artist, presses a button of the wall and out of the floor  
rose food. Not much, well for the capitol's standards, but it looked and smelt  
so good.

And guess what it was.

Soup.

But fine-looking soup there ever was.

Elizabeth hands out bowls to everyone and Roy pours the soup for just us three.

I smell it, it is by far the best thing I ever tasted.

"What is it?" I ask, taking careful sips from my spoon, so I wouldn't spill it  
on my outfit.

"It's called Butterfly Wings." Begins Smoke, "Because it's so light." Finishes  
Key.

By the way their face is shaped and how they finish every sentence, I'm  
guessing their twin.

We finish and it's time for the ceremony to begin. We – that would be Theo and  
me- look at each other. We can see each other's nervousness. I can't blame him,  
he's only 15 and well, I should be more confident, setting a better example  
because I'm 17. I nod and he nods back and we follow our mentors towards the  
Remake Center, which is just a giant stable.

I feel all eyes on us and then one roaming me. I turn and see the guy from  
district 4. I smile and blow him a kiss before walking up to the horses.

"What was that for?" Asks Elizabeth.

"She's showing her sexier side."

"Her parents are going to hate that, Roy."

"I have no parents…" I whisper, closing my eyes so I wouldn't mess up my  
make-up.

Roy puts one arm around me while Elizabeth holds my hand. They lead me from the  
horse towards the chariot.

"Smile, you're on camera!" Roy whispers into my ear, making me laugh  
uncontrollably, while Elizabeth whacked Roy on the arm. That sends me into more  
laughter.

"Ready!" Someone calls and a cheer is heard. I join in and off we go, the  
chariot jolting a little.

Theo looks at me and I smile, trying to make him smile.

So being from District 7, we go after District 6 and before District 8, (just  
to let you know that) so once 6 goes out, I'm really starting to worry. I turn  
back to my mentors for help and Roy just pulls a face which sends me into  
laughter. While that was happening, Theo started to smile and then we were  
waving and catching roses. I catch a few and put them stick them in my hair. We  
stop, President Snow says a small welcome speech and then we're off back into the  
stable.

"Oh my God," I complain, beginning to un-wrap the bark, "It's so  
uncomfortable."

"Good job!" Complimented Elizabeth.

"Your were beautiful- wait what are you doing?"

"The bark- my God, it hurts, wrapped so tight, it was killing me." I gasp,  
finally un-wrapping myself, leaving in my slip. A wolf-whistle calls out from  
across the stable. I raise an eyebrow, begging Roy for help. He just turned and  
walked away, first test.

"Yes?" I say, turning around.

"Your hard to sneak up on." The boy says.

"Yes, I am. You need something?" I ask, something climbing into my voice.

"I'm Clint."

"I'm Sparrow."

"Pretty name." He says, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Mhm." I agree.

"There's something about you…." Clint continued.

I walk over to the table in the middle of the stable and pick up a few sugar  
cubes.

"Mhm, tell me more." I say, trying to lure him in before placing a sugar cube  
in my mouth.

He raises an eyebrow, "I like your style."

"What can I say? I have a select range of skills." I say before leaving the stable.

"Way to go. You passed your first test." Congratulates Roy, slapping me on the  
back.

"Get changed and then you can have dinner." Commanded Elizabeth, glaring at  
Roy. He pulled a face that pretty much spoke for itself "I didn't do nothing."

**Soooooo sorry it took so long to write! R&R**


End file.
